


Crazy

by Copodehielo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Casual Sex, Lime, M/M, No Dialogue, No Feelings, No Romance, Sex, Villain/Hero Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copodehielo/pseuds/Copodehielo
Summary: Slug sabe dos cosas...Uno, no es un héroe a pesar de trabajar con White Hat y dos, que está completamente loco... Por tener encuentros sexuales con Black Hat.Black Hat x Dr. SlugPequeña historia con contenido lime.





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Villanos pertenece a Alan Ituriel

_Locura..._

_Es una completa locura..._

_Una locura tan adictiva y excitante._

Slug nunca se ha considerado un héroe, sin importar cuantos inventos haya realizado, derrotar a villanos problemáticos o salvar el trasero de muchos héroes... Él no es un héroe.  _Jamás._ El único motivo es simple y no difícil de pensar, White Hat. Aquel héroe más poderoso del Universo, bondadoso, respetable e incapaz de matar una mosca pero si defender a todos.

Solo por él, por salvar su vida en varias ocasiones y ofrecerle una oportunidad para mejorar su patética vida.

_Pero sabe que nunca cambiará._

En sus encuentros especiales, las palabras mezcladas entre saludo e insultos entre ellos sobran, Black Hat siempre muestra una gran sonrisa perversa mientras que Slug sólo chasquea la lengua, maldiciendo en cada momento. Sus lugares de encuentro siempre son un secreto, o por lo menos Black Hat lo hace... La reputación de Black Hat ante el mundo de la villanía está en juego y Slug sabe que es una alta traición para su jefe, si White Hat se enterará sobre estos encuentros eróticos, la expulsión a la organización sería una pequeña parte de su castigo.

¿Por qué lo hace? Slug no llega a comprender, no logra pensar con claridad... Sin embargo, es algo que no le interesa. En cada encuentro Black Hat siempre comienza desvistiendo y tocando en cada rincón de la piel desnuda de Slug, mordiéndolo del cuello con sus filosos y puntiagudos dientes, saboreando la sangre que brota de la mordida. La mente de Slug queda completamente blanca, el aumento de la temperatura y el éxtasis recorren su cuerpo que lo hace temblar.

_Él aún no puede creer que esté haciendo esto... Con el villano más fuerte de esta maldita existencia._

_Locura..._

_Nadie se salva de la locura..._

Los encuentros no eran románticos y Slug lo sabe a la perfección, él simplemente quiere buscar un desahogo de todo el estrés ocasionando por su jefe que todo lo quiere resolver con el amor a todos los problemas del mundo, al igual que Black Hat de olvidar las estupideces que siempre ocasiona los miembros de su organización. Las cosas surgieron se forma extraña, ambos, a pesar de ser bandos diferentes, pudieron entender... Aunque fuera un poco.

El sexo entre ambos es rudo, sin una pizca del asqueroso amor y solo queda puro placer; las embestidas que recibe Slug por parte de Black Hat siempre lo hacen gemir fuerte, suplicando por más como un completo loco, pero también son dolorosas. Black Hat desde su existencia ha sido una bestia para el sexo, sus penetraciones siempre son rápidas y fuertes que hacen chillar de placer a su compañero sexual, mientras que rasguña y muerde todo el cuerpo de Slug.

“¡Oh, mierda! ¡Más, más!” y más palabras se escuchan en la habitación, el calor cada momento aumenta, el sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos y sus mentes perdidos por el momento del acto. Y, finalmente, después de una última embestida ambos llegan al clímax; Hat sonríe complaciente al ver a Slug cubierto de sudor, rasguños, mordidas profundas y el semen esparcido en el abdomen del debilucho héroe. Sus respiraciones se aceleran, Slug escucha el latir de su corazón, desea tomar un pequeño descanso sin embargo sabe que no ocurrirá, Black Hat es un ser resistente y con un gran apetito sexual…

_Por lo que lo hacen otra vez, una y otra hasta que ambos quedan satisfechos…_

Después de otro encuentro sexual Black Hat es el primero en irse, se acomoda el saco y solo murmura un “nos veremos pronto” y desaparece en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada. Slug toma una ducha, eliminando algunos rastros en su noche de placer, después se viste nuevamente y se retira del lugar.

Y así termina cada vez que se ven.

Uno pasea por los pasillos de la mansión en la madrugada, viendo una y otra vez todas sus posesiones que ha obtenido a lo largo de su vieja vida hasta que sus empleados/esclavos despierten; y el otro llega a su guarida, con un dolor de cabeza por los ataques de preguntas por parte de un histérico White Hat sobre la “misión” que le fue asignado hace unos días.

_Loco…_

_Slug sabe que está loco… Porque no le importa si su vida está en riesgo..._

_Quizás White Hat ya sospecha, quizás no… Pero eso no le importa._

_La locura atrapó a Slug y él lo recibió con los brazos abiertos._

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D  
> Una pequeña historia sin mucho contenido sexual (porque la verdad soy un verdadero asco para eso), de Black Hat y Dr. Slug... Mmmm... ¿Aun el ship se llamaría PaperHat ? Bueno, mientras que arreglo mi otra pequeña historia que había publicado hace unos días y que lo volví a borrar... Pues disfruten este pequeño drabble.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
